fadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strech Armstrong
I see you have the super stretch man. His name was Stretch Armstrong. I cut mine open when i was young to see what was in side. It looked like a super thick maple syrup. action man that could stretch and return to riginal form. Super Stretch Man is what I am referring to but that actual toy was called Stretch Arm Strong because I had one. Big gummy man with stretchy limbs You called him "super stretch man"..... Stretch Armstrong dolls were cool! How about the "Super Ball"..... 2" hard black rubber that would bounce like crazy up to 50 feet or more from a concrete sidewalk. Gives a nasty "black eye" if it hits you. How about the "Wheelo"... the magnetic axle that spun a gyro wheel on a little U-shaped wire frame, rocking back and forth. That may have been the '60s. You ahve him listed as Super Stretch Man but his name was stretch armstrong. Creepily, the goop inside if he happened to get a hole was like this red, syrupy stuff. Yeeg. "Super Stretch Man" was called "Stretch Armstrong" The Super Stretch Man described above - his name was actually "Stretch Armstrong". :) official name of your "super stretch man". Stretch was made of rubber, I believe. He was a doll that you could stretch and sometimes he'd ooze a red liquid. I believe it nust have came from 1978 or so. Super Stretch Man's actual name is Stretch Armstrong see: http://www.bigredtoybox.com/articles/stretchindex.shtml No Affiliation You guys had him listed as Super Stretch Man. Oh right I almost forgot Sit n Spin. Try not to blow chunks after spinning for 10 minutes straight.Wee! Note: Wanted to let you know that "Super Stretch Man" was known as Stretch Armstrong. Its "Stretch Armstrong" not "Super Stretch Man" !!! looked like a wrestler with some sort of gel inside that you could pull his arms and legs really long. I think my older brother cut it open to see what was inside. That was the name of the stretchy wrestler iT WAS STRETCHY AND YOU COULD PLAY TUG A WAR WITHOUT HIM BREAKING It's the actual name of the toy "super stretch man" ... the one already listed on this site cool jello inside He was the guy, kind of like Ken, dressed in a speedo, built like a wrestler, that was filled with the mysterious goo that made his arms and legs stretch. Super Stretch Man Wrestler type man filed with some mysterious goo. You could pull his limbs and they'd stretch really far. He was mis-identified. There were also Lincoln Logs and erector sets. I, myself had Donnie and Marie Osmond dolls. Barbie-like dolls of Donnie and Marie A really stretchy toy man the super stretch man you describe was actually called "stretch armstrong". he looked like a circus strongman with a ken head. he was made of thick rubbery latex filled with corn syrup. later versions replaced the syrup with tiny beads but concerns about both fillings killed the line. he also had an arch nemisis that looked like a lizard man but i can't remember his name. your super stretch man was named stretch armstrong The name of the toy you descrobe as the "Super Stretch Man" was/is called "Stretch Armstrong". Thought you might like to know... Great site! Another name for the previously listed "super stretch man" Stretch Armstrong is the name of the "Super Stretch Man" you described here. My brother had one and we played with him all the time as kids - til we decided to firgure out what was inside and punched holes in him and all that goopy stuff ran out! Ha Ha!! I just wanted you to know I love your site - It's one of the best I've ever seen. Keep up the great work.. Smiles to you for inspiring a nostalgic trip down memory lane! streach armstrong not super steach man. doll full of stretchable goo. arms and legs could be pulled to endless lengths. This is a correction for Super Stretch Man. He was actually called Stretch Armstrong. His limbs could be stretched to an amazing length and if stretched too far he would develop unfortunate cracks and pink goo would ooze out. According to two of my friends at the time, that pink goo tasted great so they cracked open another one and ate it too. The real name of the toy you have listed as "Super Stretch Man". the toy you have listed as super stretchman was called "stretch armstrong" A wrestler toy made of a rubber exterior and a gel interior that made him stretch when pulled on. I think this is the name of the Super Stretch Man already posted. Stretch Monster Filled with red plastic gunk, we once got one and stretched it too far on an escalator.... [[Stretch Armstrong/Stretch Monster The "super stretch man" referred to above and his evil nemesis, a green scaly fellow who stretched.